


The Last Day

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Kamen Rider x Reader [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rule 63, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up to discover that your time with the most beautiful maiden is running out. How would you spend these last moments with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna do a Kamen Rider Ghost x Reader fanfic. Because why not.

It was that nightmare again.

A trail of blood leading down an old dirt path. You follow it and find her body. You knew it was her from her signature pink floral kimono. You had no control of your body in these dreams. Sometimes you would run to her and try to wake her up, other times you feel overloaded and fall to your knees.

This nightmare was different though. You just stood there and witness the body fade away. As it did, the area surrounding where she died turned gray. Eventually, more of the area turned into that sickly tone. Everything began to lose its color.

“Lady Tenkuji!” You cried out as the gray began to reach out to you. However, before the ground beneath your feet grayed out, you woke up.

* * *

The first thing you did upon waking up at your house was to check the calendar. You bit your lip. Seven more days.

How did it come to this? You tried hard in helping her out, but you were no help. You had no idea where the remaining Eyecons could be. You thought of a detective you could hire, but you remembered how he was far from the city you were at now. You began to remember the reason you moved out in the first place as you went to make your coffee.

" _Let us enjoy hell!_ "

Those were the words of a terrorist back when you were over at Futo. You were able to tolerate the rampant crime rates and attacks from monsters, but the moment a terrorist group invaded the city and menaced its people, your own family begged and pleaded for you to move out of the city and go live with your aunt and uncle in Tomioka.

At first, you hated the city, though mainly because you weren't a country mouse. However, you adjusted by exploring the city. Eventually, you came across an old temple that your uncle visits from time to time. There you met a very quirky monk. You were sort of intrigued by the comedy that comes with him butting heads with the two other monks and you visited often.

One day, though, your eyes looked upon another face. A girl with nice, short brown hair, a cute face, and a pink kimono that would never leave your memory. As soon as you laid eyes on her, you practically fell in love. You wanted to talk with her, hang out with her, hell, maybe even hold her hand.

But the bald monk would, more often than not, kick you out of the temple before you could even see her. You had a job and made some good money, so you would often donate to the temple. Depending on how much you've seen the beautiful maiden in the temple, the more you'd pay. Eventually, the monk, Onari, got the message and allowed you to have one conversation with her. A basic introduction and nothing else.

You were expecting a classic maiden, but instead, you talked with a shy, timid, and nervous girl. That in of itself made you timid. Your entire conversation was spent saying small things like "hello" and "how's the weather". It was awkward, but you at least heard what she sounded like. From that chat, you learned that her name was Hikari Tenkuji. However, you often called her Lady Tenkuji, as a sign of respect towards her.

After that, your frequency of visits decreased. Perhaps Onari's intent on having you talk with Hikari was to show you what she was really like and hope you stop lurking around the temple. In a way, he succeeded. You still visited the temple, but instead of every day, it became every week... then every month. Eventually, you stopped paying and just popped in every now and then.

Then everything changed one day in October. You decided to visit Hikari once again. However, you feel a different air... You look around as you heard faint screaming. You ran to the source of it... and that's where your constant nightmares got their origin.

You saw Hikari, dead in Onari's arms as another woman cries out for her. Your entire world shattered. Your body felt cold. You couldn't even move. You just... blacked out.

The smell of your coffee snapped you out of your flashback as you stopped the machine and drank the contents. As soon as you finished the cup, you got a text from Akari. You met Akari the day after Hikari died. She was the one who explained to you the situation after you noticed Hikari miraculously revived.

Sadly, she was only alive for a limited amount of time. Roughly three months. There was a way to bring her back fully. If you weren't raised in the city of Futo, this would be an alien subject, but after report after report of monster attacks, you were not so skeptical about recovering fifteen colorful balls to summon something that would grant you a wish to revive her.

You _did_ however bring up how Akira Toriyama would laugh at the idea, but that was it.

Akari, however, texted you for something else entirely. She wanted to meet you in person for the news.

* * *

You went to a local Snack Amigo where Akari was currently at. You waved over to her as she looked to you with a somber look. You knew this look was a prelude to some bad news. You slowly sat next to Akari before she sighed.

"Hikari... is going to give up." She said. You were about to get onto your seat before she said the news. As the news hit you, you fell off. Akari instantly helped you up.

"Give up? But... we're so close!" You said.

"I know... but... the problem is that Hikari doesn't want us to risk our lives trying to grab the Eyecons from the Ganma. Especially since we got pretty close to dying the last time." Akari said. Your body trembled.

"There... has to be another way, then!" You said. You remembered when, during your time studying with Akari, you read up on a scientist who, while distraught with his daughter's death at the time, proposed a method of reviving the dead. However, when you presented the story to Akari, she dismissed it as a mad man's ramblings. You can't blame her considering his method apparently involved using the bloody Philosopher's Stone. Like she did when you presented the man's work, Akari simply shook her head.

"Maybe Hikari will grab the remaining Eyecons before time runs out, but right now, she's calling it quits. I'm sorry." You saw Akari nearly break down into tears. "I know how... how much she means to you..." She said. You didn't respond. You simply stood there.

"I wanna talk with her." You said.

* * *

You marched into the Daitenku Temple where Hikari and Onari were at. The two stood up the moment they saw you. Perhaps it was because pretty much stormed in, though coursing through your body wasn't anger. You weren't gripping your fists or glaring at the two. Rather, your arms were drooping, there was no force in your legs, and your eyes were just moments away from crying.

"[f/n]..." Hikari said.

"Lady Tenkuji..." You couldn't bare to finish your sentence and just broke down. Hikari simply walked over to you and held you as you cried into her arms.

"I know... I know..." She stroked your back as you sobbed. She was a far cry from the shy and meek girl you first met. You gripped at her kimono. This may possibly be the last time you'll ever feel the smooth fabric of it. This may possibly be the last time you'll ever feel her embrace. This may possibly be the last time you'll ever see her. Even if by some miracle she's saved, you know there's a chance, even if astronomically small, that you'll never see her again. You were blessed that you had spent the past ninety-two days getting to know Hikari, Onari and Akari a lot more. Ever since Hikari died, you had been more involved with the activities of the Daitenku Temple.

This included talking with Hikari for more than just a brisk chat. Eventually, you stopped crying. You knew this is the last moment you'll spend with her. You nuzzle your head into her shoulder. It was time for you to say it. Let it out of your chest.

"I love you... Hikari." You said. You could feel Hikari's arms tremble against your back and hear her wince. Suddenly, she tightened her grip. For the first time, you've heard her cry too.

"I... know..." She said. You two held each other for a long time. While you were pretty depressed from what had transpired, you tried hard not to laugh as you heard Onari completely lose it and break down into tears too.

* * *

However, it wasn't the last time you saw Hikari. Throughout the whole week, you visited the temple, if only to embrace Hikari for just a brief moment. This time was a time you would cherish forever. Eventually, the week would run out. You visited Hikari one morning as she was tending to her father's tombstone.

"Hikari..." You smiled to her.

"[f/n]." She smiled back.

"This is it, huh? The last day." You said. She nodded. She turned to the tombstone and frowned.

"I promised my father something before he passed away. I... I want to pass it on before I go." She turned to you and held your hand. "[f/n], promise me that, one day, you'll attain the heart of a hero and open your mind's eye." She said. You smiled and nodded.

"I will." You closed your eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise." You smiled, trying hard not to shed any tears. Hikari kissed you on the cheek.

"Good. Thank you... [f/n]." She said.

You didn't want to leave her, but you knew it was better to leave when she was in her prime than to hang around and watch her die... or fade away... or whatever was supposed to happen.

You packed up your bags upon returning to your home. You wanted to move back to Futo, not to escape the pain, but to make good on your promise. You had no idea what the crime rate's like now. Chances are the Kamen Rider there had already cleaned it up. But you knew that, if you had to become a hero, you must first face the very thing that led you to Tomioka. You left the next day, not bothering to check in on the temple.

* * *

When you went back to Futo, you wound up noticing that the place just felt safer. No one was selling USB sticks, no one was turning into monsters, and not even the Kamen Riders are rolling around anymore... perhaps because of the former two. It was easy to settle back into your old home. However, living there was the difficult part. You sat at your home, realizing that even if you were back home, a part of you felt like your true home waited for you back at Tomioka, where you met some great friends, Hikari included.

For the first week, you tried to shrug it off. You'd adjust in Futo, you thought. But sadly, it just wasn't the same. Hell, your favorite radio show's no longer on. God knows you needed some healing from the Princess. Even when you have adjusted your life back to the way it was, you still felt a hole missing.

So you went about your life, moping about for a few months until...

**Knock Knock.**

****You peeked through the eye hole to see who it was, just in case it was that brash police officer that transferred to Futo a while back. That's when you saw the floral kimono. You opened the door.

It's her. Hikari. Alive. The very first thing you did was kiss her on the lips. She returned your kiss with a kiss of her own. As you two embraced, one thought crossed your mind. How did she find you? That's when you heard a familiar voice.

"Told ya he'd be easy to find." It had been a while, but the moment you saw him adjust his hat, you recognized the private eye sitting on his motorcycle.

"Thank you!" Hikari pulled away, if only to wave to him.

"No problem. Well, if you get into trouble, you know who to call." He said. He drove off on his motorcycle. You wanted to know how she came back to life, but you decided that'd be a story for another time. Right now, it was time for a reunion. Thankfully, this would not be the last day.


End file.
